bachs_epic_thinking_zonefandomcom-20200214-history
Brock Garreth
Brock Latham Garreth Child of Nyx ~ Camper (Owned by: BachLynn23) Basic= |-| Family= |-| Physical= |-| OOC= Possessions= |-| Skills= |-| Childhood= |-| General= Favs= |-| Traits= |-| Life/Attitude= |-| Other= Personality Since his boyfriend Anthony was killed in an accident while Brock was at the wheel, he is a bit reserved around people. Because of his PTSD, he sometimes wakes up in the middle of the night from nigh terrors, and finds he often can't sleep at all. Because of the Fibromyalgia, and lingering injuries, he is always in pain. He generally avoids drinking alcohol, because bad things always seems to happen when he does, and he's a very unhappy drunk, more apt to cut or hurt himself. Since dating Lucas, he's been a bit more upbeat, Lucas's personality really offsets Brock's. Lucas also really makes Brock, very happy and content. So Lucas left, yea...... So he's back to be rather moody, gloomy, etc. He's currently a bit confused about his sexuality.... WIP History Randy Garreth was a troubled young man, who was raised in a strict Christian home, and who suffered from insomnia, while he was in college earning his Master's in psychology he often found himself walking around at night, enjoying the feel of the darkness around him. Of course, no one who enjoyed darkness this much would go unnoticed by Nyx. After a brief, but passionate love affair, Nyx bore Randy a son, Brock. For the first few years, raising Brock on his own, despite his parents objections, seemed ok, but one night while Randy was wandering around in the dark, a mugger randomly attacked him, and as he tried to fight back, the mugger's gun went off, killing Randy. Brock was sent to live with his uber religious grandparents, and years of repression and abuse ensued. As Brock grew, and reached puberty, he started having feelings for boys, in a much more than just friend way. However, being raised by almost fanatical religious grandparents, made this especially hard for him to deal with. When he turned 13, he started noticing odd monsters following him around. He had two close friends at that point, Anthony and Colin Moss. One night when they were hanging out together in the park, a hellhound attacked them, and Colin helped them defend themselves and told them the truth, that they were both demigods. Neither Anthony nor Brock wanted to go to camp at the time, so they stuck together, and did the best they could to keep monsters at bay. By 15, they were head over heels in love. Unfortunately, their love was kept secret, because Brock did not have the courage to come out to his grandparents, and being raised in a very southern, very religious community, they would have been severely flamed for it. Shortly after Brock's 15th birthday, Brock and Anthony had the house to themselves; they raided his grandparent’s liqueur cabinet. Unfortunately, for them, Brock's grandparents came home earlier than expected, and caught Brock and Anthony making love on the living room couch. His grandfather irate with what he walked in on, grabbed a shotgun in a nearby cabinet and threatened to shoot both Anthony and Brock, and demanded they leave the house. Still intoxicated and now upset from being caught and kicked out, Brock jumped in the driver's seat of his beaten up old car. Anthony tried to talk Brock out of driving, that they should walk instead, but Brock was determined. About a mile later, between the rain, the dark and the intoxication, Brock lost control of the car and drove head first into a utility pole. Anthony was killed instantly; Brock was alive, but barely. He was in a coma for 2 years. He came out of the coma and after six months of rigorous rehabilitation, Brock was found by another satyr, and brought to live at camp year round. Additional Information Word Bubble= |-| Powers= |-| Plans= Plans/Quest Ideas WT's dibsed him, so eventually he'll hook up with one of her chars, well permanently, well semi-permanently knowing us. Not sure who yet. Must plan and scheme and work at it for a bit first >:D Someone has stolen the Fates sheers, as they were the children of Nyx, Nyx has asked Brock to help. The real culprit is Moros, he feels jilted that though he's the god of "doom" the fates get to control the sheers. Figure out what his true sexuality is, now that he's slept with a girl for the first time ever, he kissed another girl as a test but felt nothing. He has no idea what got him attracted to Danica. Nyx and Erebus are suddenly bickering and fighting, and no one knows why, if this keeps up, the more they fight, the less and less daylight each day will see. This is really pissing off Apollo, and if something isn't done soon, there could be a huge war. (End game, goes something like, a group of BC members managed to steal an apple of discord from Eris, and plant it to cause problems with Nyx and Erebus. They are too busy fighting to realise they are being played, the apple must be found and destroyed.) |-| Relates to Others= How He Relates to Others |-| Relationships= Relationships 600full-russell-giardina_large.jpeg|Luther 2012-03-23_2305.png|Anthony and Brock at 15 2012-09-19_1337.png|Anthony now Erion.jpg|Erion Lucas Hawthorn 2.jpg|Lucas NewGlen2wb.jpg|Glen Holden9285295829.png|Holden Luther.png|Luther |-| Camp Life= His Life at Camp So he arrived at camp and immediately ended up in a fling with Ace Black, but what he didn't know was Ace had a boyfriend, Erion Maze, who walked in on them by accident while they were, in a rather awkward position, and was quite upset. For awhile after that he had a hard time finding someone to live up to the first impression Ace made on him as well as Anthony's memory, and casually dated a few guys, Finn Holiday, Tristan Carter and Micah Bachelder. After coming back from a rather long quest for Sapphire, after getting back he met Luther Amery. Things went well for awhile, but Brock caught Luther cheating on him with Rex Gadway. They broke up for a bit, but after awhile Brock forgave Luther and they got back together. However, after awhile, Brock found out Ace broke things off with Erion, and he ended up cheating on Luther with Ace and broke up with Luther to be with Ace, but it wasn't long before Ace realised he really wanted to be with Vala Harkness and broke up with Brock to be with her. Unfortunately at the time Brock had been off his meds, both emotional and physical ones, and was feeling quite shitty. Having Ace dump him sent him over the edge and he started drinking again, which he hadn't done since the night of the accident that killed Anthony. He got shit faced drunk and on his way back ended up attacked by a hellhound. Thankfully his sister Elysine Aenar was nearby and saved his life. After this Luther and Brock got back together. Recently they decided to go to visit Anthony's grave, along with Rex who can communicate with spirits in the fall/winter months, and Anthony was still around, haunting Alabama. So he came back to camp with them, Brock decided he needed a few days to think about things, what with Anthony back, as Anthony's mother had taken pity on him and turned him into a Luck Spirit, so not only is Anthony back but he's solid and very much alive. On his way back from thinking he ran into Erion and had quite the heart to heart, which has left him more confused than ever about who he wants to be with............ He is now dating Lucas, the Lt of the Apollo Cabin..... He's on holiday with Lucas in London. He's back. Lucas broke up with him and left camp. He got drunk and sorta had a one night stand with Danica O.O which has never happened, he's never slept with a girl before. After he tried kissing Caparina to see if it was a fluke or not. And he felt nothing when he kissed her, so he's surmised it's something specific about Danica that he's attracted to. Big weekend out with Holden Snider, Anthony Loiselle an Skylar Lune in Atlantic City, much chaos, drinking and fun ensued.... WIP |-| Quotes/Misc= Favourite Quotes & Misc WIP __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:BachLynn23 Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Children of Nyx Category:American Category:Homosexual Category:Coxi Category:Brock Category:Garreth Category:Brown Hair Category:Latham Category:Single and Looking Category:Brown Eyes Category:Southern Accent Category:6'3 Category:Caucasian Category:Right Handed Category:Type O+ Category:Bass